


Of Traitorous Roommates and Monstrous Lovers

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Benny, Dom/sub, Lap Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damnit Sammy, I thought I told you to just leave me alone. Don't you and Cas have a hunt to get to? I heard there were witches down in Lincoln." <br/>The silhouette slowly removes his cap. A low southern voice pierces through silence, "Hey brotha'. I heard you haven't been feelin' too hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Traitorous Roommates and Monstrous Lovers

Dean's been laying around the bunker more and more often these days. Sam doesn't know what to do, and neither does Cas. One afternoon, a silhouette appears in Dean's dimly lit doorway. "Damnit Sammy, I thought I told you to just leave me alone. Don't you and Cas have a hunt to get to? I heard there were witches down in Lincoln." The silhouette slowly removes his cap. A low southern voice pierces through silence, "Hey brotha'. I heard you haven't been feelin' too hot."***

There’s already a flush scrawling its way across Dean’s face. He can’t believe it. Sam, of all damned things, had called  _Benny?_  

Slowly, he rolled over to face the door. “Hey, Benny-” Dean started, only to be interrupted by the slow shake of Benny’s head. 

"Ah, ah, brotha’. You know that ain’t how its done," he drawls, and it sends a shiver up Dean’s spine. Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before rolling back over and getting to his feet. Benny, for his part, steps further into the room and clicks the door shut behind him, flipping the lock. Dean is quietly grateful, and shuffles forward to kneel at Benny’s feet, hands resting on his knees and back straight. 

"That’s bettah. Now, wha’s your safeword?"

"Sammy," Dean says obediently. 

Benny hums, pleased, and already a low curl of satisfaction is settling in Dean. He waits quietly on the floor as Benny strips off his coat and hat, trying not to fidget. The other man sits on the bed, and snaps his fingers just once. Dean moves forward on his knees until he’s resting between Benny’s. 

"Could use a lil’ help settlin’ in here," Benny murmurs. With an efficiency born of practice, Dean removes Benny’s boots and socks, tucking the latter inside for safe keeping. 

"Thank ya darlin’," Benny says with a smile, stroking one hand down Dean’s face. 

"Sam’s been tellin’ me you’ve been havin a bit of an attitude lately, brotha’. Not takin’ care of yaself, bein’ snippy and all. Can’t have that now, can we?"

Guilt flares up in Dean then. It can’t be helped. The disappointment is clear in Benny’s voice, the rebuke gentle but there all the same. He can feel his cheeks go pink in shame, and he hangs his head a little.

"Naw, now. None o’that. Makin’ ya feel guilty ain’t what I’m here for, Dean," Benny says gently, tipping Dean’s chin up with a couple fingers. "Seems to me ya need a couple refresher lessons."

Dean shivers a little in Benny’s grasp, anticipation and anxiety wrapped into one. Benny has always been firm with him while being as gentle as possible, but this-them it still makes him feel vulnerable, since the other man is the only one who can take him apart completely.

Benny’s hand drifts away, down to his fly and he unzips quickly, standing just enough to kick pants and boxers away. Settling back down, he grasps his cock, stroking it slowly while studying Dean’s face. 

"Why don’t ya come here, give me a little warm up, hmm?" the vampire drawls, and Dean complies quickly. He gingerly rests his hands on Benny’s hips and leans forward, taking Benny’s cock into his mouth. He flicks his tongue over the head before moving down. A large hand rests on the back of his head, pushing him further and holding him there. He relaxes the longer he’s kept in that position, eyes drifting shut and breathing slowly through his nose. The hold on his head turns into petting after a while, strokes through his hair and down his neck and shoulders. 

Eventually, Benny pulls him up, swiping a quick kiss across his lips before pulling him up and over his lap. Dean is cringing already, fighting the urge to struggle and run. A solid hand smooths down his back and he forces himself to relax again. It’s easier now than it would have been if Benny had jumped right to this part. 

"Breathe, Dean," the quiet command comes. He startles and sucks in one breath, too deep, too fast and- "Shh, you’re alrigh’," and the second comes slower, then the third, and he lets his weight rest against Benny’s legs. 

"Ready, suga?" Benny murmurs, and Dean can only nod. 

"Dean?" the vampire prompts more firmly, and Dean clears his throat to croak out a yes. 

The first slap is startling, causing him to gasp, but Benny always settles into a rhythm and this time is no different. The burn and ache build slowly, until Dean is whimpering in his throat. He lost count of the strokes and can only anticipate the next. When Benny reaches some unspoken goal, he slows, stops, and brushes heated fingers over Dean’s tender skin.

Strong hands shift him and he’s settled on the vampire’s lap. Benny’s pulled a kerchief from his pocket and carefully dries the tears that have tracked their way down Dean’s face. Tucking it away, he presses a gentle kiss to Dean’s mouth as one hand trails to circle his hole. Dean moans softly, circling his hips just a little against Benny’s hand. 

Suddenly, Benny’s standing, moving around the bed to the other side and turning Dean in his lap and - damnit - he’s settling them facing the full-length mirror on Dean’s wall. Dean’s legs are settled on the outside of Benny’s, and it spreads him wide in front of both their eyes. 

Dean tries to let his eyes drift closed, unable to keep looking at himself, but Benny won’t allow that either. “None of that, now. Look at the two of us, Dean. Keep ya eyes open.” He smiles at their reflection as Dean obeys. “Ah, there you are, ma belle.”

There’s the pop and click of a cap, and Benny’s fingers return to Dean’s hole, stroking and pressing gently. The lube is welcomingly cool against his hot skin, and it soothes the drag as those fingers push in. Benny’s other hand strokes up Dean’s chest, and Dean allows his head to loll against the other man’s broad shoulder, while keeping his eyes on the mirror. His face is flushing pinker, and it creeps down his neck and chest. 

"Beautiful," Benny says against his ear. 

He pulls his fingers loose and lines up, guiding Dean down onto his cock. Dean gasps a little as Benny slides all the way in. Benny’s thick, and the stretch is intense, dancing just along the edge of pain. Big hands settle on Dean’s hips, and vampire strength lets him lift Dean up and down to meet the thrusting of his hips. 

Dean’s eyes slide over bulging muscles and the glimpses of Benny’s cock between his legs. He slides his hands back, wrapping around the vampire’s neck to try to gain some leverage, but the other man is just too solid. He controls every bit of their pace, speeding up and slowing down in a merciless tease until Dean is begging with every breath, can see the words falling from his own lips.

"Love hearin’ ya beg darlin’. Love knowin’ what you need, bein’ able to give it to ya."

Benny’s hand slides around to grip Dean’s cock, stroking him quickly, and Dean comes with a plea still on his lips. He’s pulled down hard onto Benny’s cock and against his chest as Benny comes as well, his face pressed into the side of Dean’s neck. 

When their breaths have slowed a little, Benny slides out, and arranges them on the bed, Dean tucked against his side. They’re quiet for a little while, Benny stroking Dean’s side and back. Dean nearly drifts off to sleep matching Benny’s breaths.

"Ya can’t be doin’ this, Dean. Sam cares about ya, so does the angel, ‘n so do I. Ya can’t be shuttin’ us out. Next time, call me if ya need somethin’. C’n you do that for me?"

Dean presses his face more closely against Benny’s chest and nods. He already feels better than he has in a while, loose, sated, and safe in Benny’s arms. He lets fingers trail through the hair across Benny’s chest and stomach, and smirks a little when his hand bumps into the head of a very firm cock. 

"Looks like you’re not through with me just yet," he grins, the softer moment spinning away. 

"Maybe not jus’ yet," Benny grins back, rolling over to pin Dean to the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> ***This was sent to me by [greeneyesintheimpala](http://greeneyesintheimpala.tumblr.com) and I just wrote a continuation of it. ^^


End file.
